


[Podfic of] Actual Cannibal Shia LaBeouf: A Story

by Metaderivative



Category: Shia LaBeouf - Rob Cantor (Song)
Genre: Actual Cannibal Shia LaBeouf, Audio Format: MP3, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Decapitation, Gen, Not smut or fluff, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metaderivative/pseuds/Metaderivative
Summary: You and your friend are in the woods and he leaves for a bit. When he doesn't return, you get up to look for him. Instead of your friend, you find a man covered in blood is starting to chase you. You run.[Podfic of "Actual Cannibal Shia LaBeouf: A Story" by ImpracticalAntlers]
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	[Podfic of] Actual Cannibal Shia LaBeouf: A Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Actual Cannibal Shia LaBeouf: A Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163446) by [ImpracticalAntlers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpracticalAntlers/pseuds/ImpracticalAntlers). 



Actual Cannibal Shia LaBeouf: A Story

Written by ImpracticalAntlers

Created for VoiceTeam2020 

Performed by metaderivative  
Music from [Silly Sarcasm on YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=umTX0NQ-aS8). 

Length: 9 minutes  
Filetype: .mp3  
File size: 11 mb  
Downloadable from SoundCloud using the arrow icon in the upper right of the player below.


End file.
